School Days
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Set in feudal Japan. Only the Rich can go to school and since Kagome is the daughter of King Naraku she is in luck Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and Kagura also go and everybody knows that Kagome is with the Prince of the Western Lands who visits the sch


Summery: Set in feudal Japan. Only the Rich can go to school and since Kagome is the daughter of King Naraku she is in luck; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and Kagura also go and everybody knows that Kagome is with the Prince of the Western Lands who visits the school occasionally. One shot.

**School Days**

Kagome woke from her slumber and got ready for school; as usual she could hear her father shouting at her sister Kagura for hitting Kikyo. When she arrived downstairs she met her family in the dining room.

"Hi daddy, hey Kagura, Kikyo" Kagome said politely as she entered the room; her chair was pulled out and tucked in as she sat by a servant "Arigato" All through breakfast Naraku read through papers whilst Kagura was flicking food at Kikyo.

"Girls behave yourselves!" Naraku demanded

"Sorry father" They said together. Naraku looked to the sun **(Which was a clock for them back in their day. A bit whacked I know but I couldn't think of anything else) **and turned to his daughter's.

"Girls it's time for school; are you going to walk or take the carriage?"

"We'll walk dad" Kikyo said "We're meeting Inuyasha half way"

"Well you are" Kagura said "Me and Kagome will just walk for exercise"

"Yea and you need a lot of it Kagura" Kikyo insulted

"Oh no you didn't"

"Oh yes I did" The girls were about to fight again until Kagome grabbed them and dragged them out the door "Bye father"

"Bye"

When the girls got to Inuyasha's castle their servant Jaken opened the door. "Yes"

"Is Inuyasha ready for school?" Kikyo asked

"Yea" Jaken just looked at them stupid.

"Well go get him then" Kikyo snapped

"O Touchy" Jaken then ran off and fetched Inuyasha. But for some reason Jaken came back with a lump on his head; Kagome laughed.

"What happened to him?"

"He ran in whilst me and Sesshoumaru were fighting"

"Really, how come your dad didn't catch you?" Kagome asked

"He's in a meeting"

"So when he's away you two fight?" Kagura asked.

"Yea, I tease Sesshoumaru by trying to hit him with daggers but then he grabs them and throws them back. He hit me in the arm"

"Are you ok?" Kikyo asked

"Yea I'm hard"

"Sure you are" Kagura and Kagome giggled. Then the group made their way to school; when they arrived Inuyasha cursed himself.

"What's wrong" Kikyo asked

"I forgot my dad's coming up here today to see how my behaviour is doing"

"He always does"

"Yea but I've been bad"

"You always are"

"And he's bringing my brother"

"Yes" they turned to see Kagome grinning.

"Trust you" Their teacher Miss Sakura was letting the class have a free lesson today as it had just gone exams and she wanted to be nice to the children by letting them having a break from work; everybody was thrilled as they were going to have this for the rest of week.

"Right class I'm going to see Mr Sensei the headmaster, and I trust you all to behave whilst I'm gone"

"We will miss" The class replied and she left. As soon as she left Kagome put her head in her hands and she knew what was going to happen; as she knew all the girls ran up to Kagome and sat beside her. You see Kagome is with the most powerful and handsome boy in Japan Prince Sesshoumaru and the girls want to know the details about their relationship. If it weren't for Inuyasha shouting out how much her and Sesshoumaru were smitten then she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Kagome what is he like in bed?" one of the girls called Yuri asked.

"Huh, don't ask me questions like that they are too disturbing"

"But can you answer it please?"

"We haven't done stuff like that." Kagome explained "I don't want to get pregnant at the age of 15"

"Oh come on Kagome you love babies tell us the truth"

"Ok, if our father's caught we would have it big time. That's why we haven't… you know" Kagome spoke with most of the girls accept 3 girls called Shannon, Kate and Danielle who are Sesshoumaru's fan club; everyone thinks that they are a tad too obsessed with him.

Suddenly Kagome's best friend Sango ran in and jumped next to Kagome "Guess who's here"

"Who" Kagome asked

"Your lover boy" Kagome smiled and everybody screamed with happiness especially the fan club. "Kagome what are you going to say to him?"

"Sango, why are you so obsessed with Sesshoumaru? You're with Miroku"

"Enough said"

"Hey" Miroku shouted from the corner. Every body was laughing until Shannon walked up to Kagome.

"If you're really with Sesshoumaru prove it"

"What"

"Well if you are with him then he won't mind if you kiss him as soon as you walk in" Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha jumped on the table and yelled at Shannon.

"Listen here wench Kagome is Sesshoumaru's mate and…" Before Inuyasha could finish Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho and Miss Sakura entered the class.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned to see his father giving him the 'Inuyasha you're grounded look'. He jumped off the table and stood behind Kikyo.

"Oh hi dad… how's things?"

"Let's just say your not going to do anything fun for a long time"

"Damn" Miss Sakura told everyone to sit in their seats as she brought Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru to her desk to discuss Inuyasha's behaviour.

"As you can see class I'm very busy discussing business so I'd appreciate it if you didn't misbehave"

"Yes miss" All the girls even the fan club sat near Kagome (Best view) and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Gosh he's cute" Yuri said. Kagome giggled and turned to her.

"Yes and he has got super hearing"

"My bad" All the girls giggled except for the fan club that pulled Kagome away from the girls, near to Miss Sakura's desk.

"What?" Kagome said

"Tell us all the details" Danielle said

"No, it's my business so leave me be"

"Tell us or we'll beat you up at break"

"Please you couldn't even hurt a fly; you are too scared for your nails"

"We are willing to break our nails to see you in pain"

"Do you do any form of martial arts?"

"No"

"Then I don't think you'll stand a chance" Just then Danielle was about to slap Kagome but she blocked the attack with her hand; she was about to try it again until

Mr Sensei came in.

"Danielle leave Miss Higurashi alone"

"Yes Sensei" Kagome went back to her gang until Inuyasha jumped in her face

"Saved by my bro then"

(A/N: Mr Sensei is Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's elder brother. A lot older)

"Actually he saved them before I had a chance to batter them"

"Same old Kagome"

"Yep" Mr Sensei then walked to Kagome.

"Kagome were those girls threatening you?"

"Yea but I had the better of them" The fan club sat near and listened to their conversation.

"And how is that then? Three on one hardly seems as if you got the better of them"

"Sesshoumaru and I have been training in the dojo"

"So that's where you go when you come over. Do you remember when my father asked you to live with us?"

"Yes why"

"Well are you?"

"My father has said yes so I'll be moving in as soon as your father has given me the ok"

"You practically live there anyway; you sleep down there every weekend"

"I know and I have the best time"

"It's because I'm there isn't it?"

"Nope, I love cuddling to my mate"

"What my father let's you two share a bed?"

"Of course, like you said I'm 15 now"

"Hmm, well at break Sesshoumaru and I will be outside with you lot so you can see him then"

"Can't wait" Mr Sensei joined his father and Kagome went back to her group. As soon as she sat down the fan club walked to her.

"I can't believe you share a room together" Kate said

"What, you were listening to my conversation?" Kagome growled

"Yes"

"You little…"

"So the Prince is coming out at break; there you can prove to us that you are his"

"Fine I will" Suddenly Mr Sensei silenced the class.

"Right class it's time for break so everybody in an orderly fashion make your way out to the garden (Yard)"

"Yes Sir" When the class got outside the boys played Kamardi (Not sure if I spelled it right) and all the girls ran to Kagome and dribbled over Sesshoumaru who was with Mr Sensei. The fan club went to Kagome.

"Go on then"

"Ok take a chill" Kagome moved form the girls and made her way over to Sesshoumaru and Sensei.

"Hello Mr Sensei"

"Hello Kagome" Shannon turned to her friends and laughed.

"I told you she wasn't his; she didn't even say hello"

"Look again Shannon" Kate said. Shannon turned to see Kagome lip locking Sesshoumaru.

"Crap" Kagome parted from Sesshoumaru and hugged him.

"Hello Sessh"

"Hello Kags" Sesshoumaru replied. "So when are you moving in to mine?"

"When I get the ok from you"

"You got it" Kagome kissed her mate and went back to the fan club.

"Have I proved it to you now?" Kagome grinned

"Feh" Was the fan club's reply and they left. Kagome was happy with her life; sure she always got questioned at school but life isn't perfect.

Epilogue

Kagome moved in with Sesshoumaru and got even more questions.

Inuyasha was expelled for his behaviour and had to be home schooled.

Kikyo and Kagura never stopped fighting.

Sango dumped Miroku and found a sexy hunk.

Miroku is depressed.

THE END

**A/N: I know I have written better stories and this one kind of sucks and if I spelling mistakes sorry for that. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
